someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sin
''“The man is not made by choices, but rather by his sins. Choices will let you forget. Your sins will follow until the end of time.” '' My name is Charlie, a pastor of a church in a small town. I am passionate about my job. Helping through a time of need, hearing their problems, giving guidance to them was just my life. Most of their troubles lie in problems of their life. However, there are a couple exceptions. Some of them break the seven sins; lust, gluttony, greed, laziness, wrath, envy, and pride. These are the special ones. Ones who need more help than what God can provide. One such was named John. He was a nice, young kid. However, he was greedy, stole from people. He pickpocketed until he got himself a nice watch. When he was confessing his troubles to me, I couldn’t help him in that time. I had to attend another church to see how the priest handles their disciples. I asked him to come to my house for dinner at night. He was hesitant, and I can’t blame him. There was always the “priest molestation stories” rolling around the church. I never did anything with children, but I need this time. He accepted the offer and left the church. Eight a clock rolled around, and I heard a small knock on the door. I was still dressed in my clericals. It is what John is used to. I answered the door and invited John inside. We sat down at the dinner table, talking about what is happening in our lives. John apparently proposed to his girlfriend, Kacey, and wants me to be the officiant. I happily accepted, and the wife put the food on the table. We all held hands and prayed. Once we were done eating, I took John outside on the balcony. I wanted to hear the rest of his confession. He said he stole the money and felt guilty ever since. He wanted forgiveness. Something that would take a long time to heal. I told him that God didn’t like sinners and it would take a huge payment to not be guilty. He said he would do anything to get forgiveness. I thought about what I would say for a payment. I told him one such way would be killing himself for God. It was the only way for forgiveness. He revolted from me. He called me sick. He went inside, going to leave. I could not have that happen. A sinner going back into the world was unacceptable. I gave my wife a signal, and she knocked him out. I took John’s body to the storm cellar outside in my backyard. It was unfortunate. He had an option but chose to spit in my face and walk away. Now, he joins the rest. I attached him to wall mounted handcuffs. The five others: lust, laziness, gluttony, envy, and pride; are right here with him. All I need is wrath. I guess I could qualify for that spot but we all sin sometimes. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story